Known conventional vehicle lights can form a synthesized light distribution pattern utilizing a plurality of LED light sources, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-52955 (or U.S. Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007/0041207A1 corresponding thereto). Specifically, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional vehicle light 300 (FIG. 2) can include a light source module 310 including first to sixth LED light sources 311 to 316 (FIG. 1). The LED light sources 311 to 316 can be radially arranged and independently controlled to be turned on/off. When all the first to sixth LED light sources 311 to 316 are turned on, the respective first to sixth partial light distribution patterns P11 to P16 can be formed corresponding to the first to sixth LED light sources 311 to 316 as shown in FIG. 2, thereby forming a synthesized light distribution pattern as a whole.
The vehicle light 300 configured as described above can be controlled to independently turn on/off the LED light sources 311 to 316 so as to electrically change over, for example, between a first partial light distribution pattern P11 formed by the first LED light source 311 and a light distribution pattern suitable for an AFS for projecting light beams leftward (or rightward according to the traffic system). Hereinafter, the light distribution pattern suitable for an AFS may be referred to as an AFS light distribution pattern, and can be formed by the second and third partial light distribution patterns P12 and P13 formed by the respective second and third LED light sources 312 and 313 and disposed on the right side and left side in the illuminated area.
In the vehicle light 300 configured as described above, the first LED light source 311 can be disposed between the second LED light source 312 and the third LED light source 313 as shown in FIG. 1. According to this physical relationship, the first partial light distribution pattern P11 corresponding to the first LED light source 311 can have a limited illuminated area delimited by the second and third partial light distribution patterns P12 and P13 on both sides thereof, thereby forming only a horizontally narrow light distribution pattern, as shown in FIG. 2. Accordingly, the vehicle light 300 configured as described above, can change over only between the horizontally narrow light distribution pattern P11 and the AFS light distribution pattern synthesized by the second and third partial light distribution patterns P12 and P13 disposed on both the right and left sides, but cannot utilize a horizontally wide light distribution pattern and an AFS light distribution pattern for projecting light beams leftward (or rightward according to the traffic system).